LA DONCELLA
by amely614
Summary: SERENA IRA A LA GUERRA EN HONOR A SU FAM SERA QUE ENCUENTRA AMOR' ROMANCE DE LA DONCELLA GUERRERA Pregonadas son las guerras de Francia para Aragón, ¡Cómo las haré yo, triste, viejo y cano, pecador! ¡No reventaras, condesa, por medio del corazón, que me diste siete hijas, y entre ellas ningún varón! Allí habló la más chiquita, en razones la mayor:


UCHI

Hola a todos conmemorando el dia de amor y amistad le traigo a qui unoi de mis cuentos favoritos espero que les agrade lo sabemos los personajes no me pertencen sino a NAOKO TAKEUCHI

LES AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS FELIZ DIA…

 **ROMANCE DE LA DONCELLA GUERRERA**

Pregonadas son las guerras de Francia para Aragón,  
¡Cómo las haré yo, triste, viejo y cano, pecador!  
¡No reventaras, condesa, por medio del corazón,  
que me diste siete hijas, y entre ellas ningún varón!  
Allí habló SERENA, en razones la mayor:  
—No maldigáis a mi madre, que a la guerra me iré yo;  
me daréis las vuestras armas, vuestro caballo trotón.  
—Conocerán en los pechos, que asoman bajo el jubón.  
—Yo los apretaré, padre, al par de mi corazón.  
—Tienes las manos muy blancas, hija no son de varón.  
—Yo les quitaré los guantes para que las queme el sol.  
—Conocer ante en los ojos, que otros más lindos no son.  
—Yo los revolveré, padre, como si fuera un traidor.  
Al despedirse de todos, se le olvida lo mejor:  
—¿Cómo me he de llamar, padre? —FIGTHER el de Aragón.  
—Y para entrar en las cortes, padre ¿cómo diré yo?  
—Beso la mano, buen rey, las cortes las guarde Dios.  
Dos años anduvo en guerra y nadie la conoció  
si no fue el hijo del rey que en sus ojos se prendó.  
—Herido vengo, mi madre, de amores me muero yo;  
los ojos de FIGHTER son de mujer, de hombre no.  
—Convídalo tú, mi hijo, a las tiendas a feriar,  
si FIGHTER es mujer, las galas ha de mirar.  
FIGHTER como discreto, a mirar las armas va:  
—¡Qué rico puñal es éste, para con moros pelear!  
—Herido vengo, mi madre, amores me han de matar,  
los ojos de FIGHTER roban el alma al mirar.  
—Llevarasla tú, hijo mío, a la huerta a solazar;  
si FIGHTER es mujer, a los almendros irá.  
FIGHTER deja las flores, un vara va a cortar:  
—¡Oh, qué varita de fresno para el caballo arrear!  
—Hijo, arrójale al regazo tus anillas al jugar:  
si FIGHTER es varón, las rodillas juntará;  
pero si las separase, por mujer se mostrará.  
Don Martín muy avisado hubiéralas de juntar.  
—Herido vengo, mi madre, amores me han de matar;  
los ojos de FIGHTER nunca los puedo olvidar.  
—Convídalo tú, mi hijo, en los baños a nadar.  
Todos se están desnudando; FIGHTER muy triste está:  
—Cartas me fueron venidas, cartas de grande pesar,  
que se halla el Conde mi padre enfermo para finar.  
Licencia le pido al rey para irle a visitar.  
— FIGHTER, esa licencia no te la quiero estorbar.  
Ensilla el caballo blanco, de un salto en él va a montar;  
por unas vegas arriba corre como un gavilán:  
—Adiós, adiós, el buen rey, y tu palacio real;  
que dos años te sirvió una doncella leal!.  
Óyela el hijo del rey, trás ella va a cabalgar.  
—Corre, corre, hijo del rey que no me habrás de alcanzar  
hasta en casa de mi padre si quieres irme a buscar.  
Campanitas de mi iglesia, ya os oigo repicar;  
puentecito, puentecito del río de mi lugar,  
una vez te pasé virgen, virgen te vuelvo a pasar.  
Abra las puertas, mi padre, ábralas de par en par.  
Madre, sáqueme la rueca que traigo ganas de hilar,  
que las armas y el caballo bien los supe manejar.  
Tras ella el hijo del rey a la puerta fue a llamar.

 _Llamo a las puertas de la hacienda_

 _-heme aquí FIGHTER doncella que mi corazón fue a robar no solo en la guerra fuiste a ganar._

 _La doncella descubierta sus rubios cabellos deslazo .con una reverencia_

 _Pues heme aquí su majestad que si mas bien mi nombre no es_ FIGHTER y su corazón _yo no e tomado si no que usted es quien es me lo a regalado_

 _Se acercó a ella firme y gallardo su coleta azabache ondeo con el viento y su capa a juego._

 _-y cual ese tu nombre real amada mía. Dijo viéndole a los ojos_

 _-mi nombre es SERENA masjestad serena de Aragón la hija ,mayor._

 _-serena repitió el entonces doncella guerrera me acompañaras pues hoy sin ti no puedo vivir mas, - tomo su manos y le vio a los ojos y declaro-_

 _Hoy aquí serena de Aragón doncella que fue aña guerra victoriosa sales con mi corazón en tus manos te vengo a buscar ya que hoy mi amada , la guerra dejas. Pues solo hoy mi princesa serás .._

 _Sorprendida la dama abrió los ojos.._

 _Majestad y ono.. replico.._

 _Mi nombre es seiya para ti serena dime que si mi amor correspondes la guerra dejas por mi corazón guardar…_

 _Si Seiya..dijo ella que en ese tiempo espero en batallas robarle un beso a su elegante caballero.._

 _Besaron sus labios sellando su amor que en las guerras nació y en las tierras de Aragón se consumo…_

Feliz dia del amor y amistad espero que les gustara mi fin agregado saludos besos y abrazos…


End file.
